Suspended fruit pulp in citrus fruit juice and fruit drinks tends to settle on standing producing a non-homogeneous product having a fruit solids floculate at the bottom and an opaque supernate or cloud. Attempts to maintain a more uniform product by adding a suspending and thickening agent such as CMC have been unsuccessful while adding a thickening agent such as xanthan gum results in cloud destabilization and pulp flocculation. Citrus juice solids in a reconstituted dry mix also flocculate and precipitate in the presence of xanthan gum which is used as a bodying agent.